Sunrise Saga
by Cheyennebrooke
Summary: It wasn't a big dilemma; at least not to a lot of people. I didn't have room to complain since I have an OK life. Maybe I'm only making excuses for myself. I didn't deserve his kindness- I've done nothing but reject him. I glanced up at the crimson eyes of my death and as his teeth sunk down into my skin, I knew my answer to my worries; I really did love him.
1. Preface

**So, I honestly tried to redo my other stories, but they all were just... reaaally bad. Like when I read them, I didn't understand how people liked it- so I'm sorry but I got rid of them for now, maybe one day I will bring them up again, but for now, I'm sorry.**

 **And that leads to this story;  
I actually couldn't get this out of my head while I was reading Safe and Sound, so yeah, here it is, let me know what you think of it. Thank you! **

* * *

**Preface**

It wasn't a big dilemma; at least not to a lot of people. I didn't have room to complain since I have an OK life. I've just never believed in love, not since my parent's divorce. I couldn't allow myself the hurt of falling out of love. I couldn't handle being in the same position as my dad- still in love with his ex while they loved another, moved on with another.

I felt Bella's hand twitch in mine as the hunter moved closer to the two of us. I stuttered a step backwards, trying to keep the same distance between us. His eyes were bright with excitement as our anxiety started rising.

Maybe if I had listened to him, I wouldn't be in this position, because although, I was afraid of falling in love, I was also afraid of dying alone; of never knowing love. If I had fought Bella more on staying and waiting, I could have finally told him how I felt. Maybe we'd disappear somewhere and I could figure out my life.

My legs started shaking against my own will as the hunter just about licked his lips, getting ready for the kill.

It wasn't a big dilemma, at least not to a lot of people; falling in love, that is. Maybe I'm only making excuses for myself. I didn't deserve his kindness- I've done nothing but reject him. How dare he still care after I've told him not to?

As teeth sunk into my skin, I felt tears leak out of the corners of my eyes. A sob was wavering in my throat, waiting to finally catch air to let loss. "I'm sorry," I mumbled unable to hide my guilt. "I love you."


	2. First Sight

**Chapter One: First Sight**

My eyes flickered back and forth, trying to capture the sights we were passing. At 50 mph, it was hard to get a grasp on what I was seeing; the vehicle was moving too fast for my brain to even process. I did register the many buildings that we passed by on our way to the airport; naming them silently in my head. I slipped my hair behind my ear, as the wind from the open window tried to whip it around my head. Maybe it was time to get a haircut.

Forks, Washington: a small town that I visited every summer, located in the Olympic Peninsula. A thick layer of clouds covered the small town, and an even thicker layer of rain. I never got to enjoy the small town much, since my mother took my twin sister and I away when we were merely 5 months old; leaving my father to stay in the gloomy state as we moved to bright and sunny Phoenix, Arizona. Since my sister, Bella, and I were fourteen, she put her foot down about visiting the gloomy state, leading me to visit by myself for two weeks. The other two weeks in the month of July, our dad would visit us in Arizona.

Unlike Bella, I enjoyed Forks. I enjoyed the cool climate, and the cool summers. I was never the one to tan, my skin turning a bright pink when I got too much sunlight without sunblock. My hair usually got frizzy with the hot climate, making it impossible to work with. I loved small towns, and small town's people; everybody knew who you were.

"Girls," my mom broke me out of my thoughts as I looked up at her, "You don't have to do this."

I knew that she thought I was sacrificing so much to move to Forks, but I couldn't deal with the constant moving her and our new step-dad, Phil, were going to do. Plus, like Bella, I wanted my mom to have some alone time with Phil, not having to worry about my sister and I while she followed Phil from state to state.

"I want to go," Bella lied. She didn't want to leave the heat of Phoenix, the busy city nights. This was the kind of life Bella was meant for.

My mom bit her bottom lip, that was too big for her top lip- her and Bella shared that trait. They actually shared a lot of traits, except Bella got dad's dark hair and dark eyes, while I got mom's light brown hair and hazel eyes. I was like my mom in the way that I was carefree, but definitely not as childlike. Though, I do have more fun than Bella, we are both the responsible ones between the three of us. It almost made me worried about leaving my mom, but I knew that Phil will take good care of her.

"Tell Charlie I said hi," my mom finally said.

"We will," I finally spoke up since we left the house.

"I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want- I'll come right back as soon as you need me."

That's what we were afraid of- the sacrifice that was in her eyes when she made her promise.

"Don't worry about us," I smiled, trying to calm her nerves. "It'll be fun. We love you, mom."

At my words, she pulled Bella and I into her arms in a three-way hug. The hug lasted a moment more before she let both of go with tears glistening in her eyes. Bella and I waved at her as we followed the crowd onto our correct plane. I immediately grabbed the window seat in Bella and I's aisle, knowing that she won't protest; something about her having a light stomach for heights.

The flight altogether from Phoenix to Port Angeles was going to be five hours, not including the wait for our flight from Seattle to Port Angeles. Another hour went to a drive from Port Angeles to Forks. Six hours and counting until I could finally relax and unpack. Six hours until I could finally call Forks home.

My dad was over-the-moon ecstatic when we told him we wanted to come live with him for the rest of the school year. He made sure that everything was going to be prepared for when we arrived by registering us for the local high school, and he talked about helping Bella and I find a vehicle. He also went above and beyond to fix up the office downstairs into another room, so Bella and I didn't have to share a room. He said that the upstairs rooms would be Bella and I's, while he slept downstairs, into the old office. Of course, we told him not to worry too much and that we didn't mind sharing a room, but like I said, he was ecstatic about us moving down for a permanent amount of time. I think this was his way of trying to get us to stay longer.

When we landed in Port Angeles, it was starting to rain. I saw Bella's mouth turn into a scowl as she looked at the wet ground. "It'll be okay," I squeezed Bella's hand gently. I knew that she was very quiet about how she truly felt about the move, but I knew that it was going to be a hard adjustment for her.

"I hope so," she mumbled back, leading the way to the baggage claim.

We quickly grabbed our rightful belongings before making our way outside. It was hard to mistake our father, as he was standing next to the famous cruiser. Our dad, Charlie, is known as Police Chief Swan to the people of Forks. I always looked up to him when I was little, silently proud that my dad was so important to a small town like Forks, while Bella just thought it was embarrassing to drive around in the cruiser all the time.

Dad gave us both a one-armed hug, when we reached arm's length. "It's good to see you, both," he said, smiling with an awkward stance. "Neither of you has changed much. How's Renee?"

"Mom's fine," Bella answered. "It's good to see you, too, Dad."

"How have you been, Dad?" I asked as I placed my bags into the cruiser's trunk, along with Bella's belongings. We didn't have that much that we brought from Arizona, as a lot of our clothes would not be appropriate for Washington's weather.

"I've been alright," he nodded his head, almost awkwardly, like he wasn't expecting the question- though, I ask him every time I come visit.

Bella had claimed the front, with as much as a smirk that Bella can manage, on her face. I held back the urge to roll my eyes at her before jumping into the back.

"I found a good car for the both of you, really cheap," Dad announced when we were all strapped in.

"What kind of car?" Bella asked with suspicion.

"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy," he paused, "I thought you both could share it."

"Thanks, Dad," I smiled brightly from the back. "That's great."

"It's actually Billy Black's old truck," he peaked in the rear view mirror to look at me. "You remember him, right?"

"Of course."

"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Dad explained as he saw Bella's confused gaze. "He's in a wheelchair now, so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."

"What year is it?" Bella asked. My dad's expression changed at Bella's question; I already knew about the car.

"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine- it's only a few years old, really." I almost snorted in humor at his answer. A few was an understatement.

"When did he buy it?" Bella asked, again, trying to get a straight answer from him.

"It's from the earlier sixties," I answered for my dad, since he seemed to be getting more uncomfortable.

Bella bit her lip, "Ch- Dad, I don't really know anything about cars, I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic..."

"I know enough about cars and trucks," I patted Bella's shoulder. "We won't break down."

"See?" Dad nodded his head, "Plus, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."

"How cheap is cheap?"

"Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift." Dad looked at both of us with hopeful gazes.

"I've always loved that truck," I answered, with a smile gracing my face.

"You didn't need to do that, Dad. We could have bought ourselves a car." Bella bit her lip, again. I rolled my eyes at her, couldn't she just thank him and get over it?

"I don't mind. I want you both to be happy here." Dad didn't look at either of us when he said this, since he had trouble expressing how he truly felt- something that Bella and I inherited from him. Though, I was a little better than she was.

"That's really nice, Dad. Thanks, I really appreciate it," Bella finally answered, quietly.

My dad mumbled an equally quiet ' _you're welcome_ ' before it grew quiet in the car for the rest of the ride.

Forks was beautiful, simple as that. The trees were a bright green, not destroyed by buildings upon buildings. Their trucks were covered with moss, and the forest floor had old and new leaves covering every square inch. It was incredible how green this town was. It made the atmosphere feel alive.

After thirty more minutes of driving, we reached the house that we were all going to share from now on. The small two-story building was covered in white paint, just like I remembered from the summers I've spent down here. Some of the paint was chipping in some spots, but it gave the house more of a rustic feel- very homey. Sitting in front of the familiar house, sat Bella and I's new truck. I didn't get to see Bella's first reaction to the car, but with her exclaim of thanking Dad again, made me believe that she actually liked it- not that there wasn't anything to love about it.

"I'm glad you like it," Dad said gruffly, embarrassed again.

It took Bella and I one trip, with all of our belongings, upstairs. Bella got the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard, while I got the east that over looked the back. The bathroom in the middle of the hall was what divided Bella and I's room.

I opened the door to see that Dad's once tan and white walls were now colored a greyish-blue color with white trim. The wooden floors stayed the same, like the rest of the house, except the bathroom and the kitchen. A new full sized bed was placed in the middle of the room with the same greyish-blue colored sheets. A new dresser was sitting next to the small closet on the far left corner of the room, a floor length mirror next to that. An old desk sat under the window across from the door. I could tell that Dad didn't pick out the furniture by himself, but he did organize it by himself. It was a simple room, but I couldn't of asked for more.

"Thanks, Dad," I called to him as I saw him making his way downstairs.

I heard a gruffly reply before I closed my door to start unpacking. I placed my three bags on top of my bed, and opened the one that I knew had my clothing in it, before getting started.

It took me about an hour to finish unpacking before I just laid down on my bed, and stared up at the ceiling. A knock on my door made me turn my head towards the soft sound. "Come in," I shouted, hoping that the person on the other side of the door would hear me.

The door opened and Bella poked her head around the corner, "Hey, Evie." She closed the door behind her. Once she turned towards me, I patted the spot next to me, inviting her to lay down with me. She gladly accepted as she climbed into bed with me, laying down shoulder to shoulder.

It was silent for a while between us, each of us just lost in our own thoughts, before Bella interrupted the silence, "Are you nervous for tomorrow?"

I tried acting like I wasn't, but to go to a small school, that barely gets a new student every five years, let alone two in one year, was a little nerve wrecking. I knew that we were going to be the center of attention, and I was not one for a lot of attention. I barely liked making new friends, in general.

"Yeah," I finally answered, quietly. I think that was the only answer that she needed, as she turned her head back to looking up at the ceiling.

People were going to expect tall, tan, and blonde when we arrive at Forks High School. Bella and I were neither of those things. With a frame of 5'4", and ivory skin, we looked nothing like the stereotypical Arizonian girls- though, I was never one for stereotypes. My caramel hair reached passed my chest in crazed waves. I was slender like my sister, but with more muscle, since I was one to play sports every once and a while- track and volleyball.

Bella left to go finish getting ready for tomorrow while I jumped into the shower before anyone else could. I lathered my body in my coconut body wash, shampoo and conditioner, while I was trying my hardest not to think about how tomorrow was going to go. I didn't want to think about all the student's stares and repeated questions.  
Once I got out of the shower, and got dressed, I left the bathroom door open for the next person to jump in; not even five minutes passed before Bella took my place. I watched my stony expression as I brushed my damp hair, trying to keep the mane under control. My hazel eyes were brighter than they usually were in Phoenix, but I had a feeling it was due to the fact my anxiety was high for tomorrow.

I let a sigh escape my lips as I placed my brush back on my desk. I wrapped my hair up into a bun on top of my head before laying down in bed.

I have always felt at home when I was in Forks; I had no worries about fitting in, but for some reason my stomach wouldn't stop fluttering. I turned onto my side as I looked out the window, hoping that the moon and the stars will put me to sleep.

* * *

I didn't sleep as well as I hoped for my first night of school, but I got up at my alarm clock anyways. School didn't start until 7 o'clock, and it was 5:45 am, now. I slid out of my bed before sluggishly walking towards my closet. I quickly changed out of my sweats into a pair of light wash jeans and a black turtle neck shirt. Minimal makeup and accessories went with my outfit. I grabbed my grayish parka and backpack before making my way downstairs.

Dad and Bella were already sitting, eating breakfast when I joined them. I popped a plain bagel into the toaster, grabbing the butter out of the fridge, and then waited for the bagel to be done.

Breakfast was a quiet event, no one really talking. The only time the silence was ended was when Dad wished Bella and I 'good luck' at school before leaving for the station. I thanked him, trying to be enthusiastic, but even I could tell that I was lying. Good luck tended to avoid Bella and I.

I left Bella to her thoughts as I continued eating my breakfast. I let my eyes wonder around the kitchen, even though it was already familiar to me. I could tell that Bella was doing the same, both of us noticing that this house hasn't changed since my mom left. It was obvious to anyone that walked in here that Dad wasn't over Mom. I just hoped he found someone new soon.

"Ready to leave?" Bella asked grabbing the truck keys from the counter. She dangled them in front of her, giving me the chance to grab them.

"I'll drive," I announced, grabbing the keys from her fingers. "We don't need to be late on our first day because we got lost."

Bella agreed without protest.

It was misty outside, but I still placed my hood over my head as we walked towards the truck; if my hair got any curlier, I'd need to put it in a braid. I started up the truck easily; though, the loud noise made both Bella and I jump.

"It was bound to have a flaw," Bella muttered, but I didn't think she expected me to hear her. I laughed at her anyways.

I easily found my way to school, the directions faint in my memory. The school itself had a collection of smaller buildings. I knew most of them were to separate classes; high honors were usually located in with the juniors and seniors; which was were some of Bella and I's classes would be.

I parked in front of the building that had FRONT OFFICE above the door, assuming this was where Bella and I had to get our papers from.

"Are you sure this is where we are supposed to be?" Bella asked as we walked towards the small brick building. She looked around at the empty parking lot before looking at me again.

"Where else would we go?" I whispered to her, pushing open the heavy door. The air was thick with humidity, the heater next to the door warming me, almost too much.  
We both walked up to the desk in the middle of the office. The office itself with cluttered with objects ranging between potted plants to uncomfortable looking chairs. A couple other door were closed behind the large desk in the middle of the room, where I assumed the principle's office was located. Behind the desk was a large, red-haired woman wearing a casual purple t-shirt.

She looked up once Bella and I got closer, "Can I help you?"

"I'm Evangeline Swan, and this is my sister, Isabella." I practically cringed at having to use our full names. Something Bella and I had in common: We hated our full name. An awareness lite up in her eyes at our names. I'm sure that we've been the talk of the town for a while; Chief Swan's daughter finally come home.

"Of course," she said. She quickly started digging through the pile of papers on her desk, making me wonder how she found anything in there, until she found what she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She handed several sheets of paper to us.

She went through classes for the both of us- Bella and I shared English, Spanish, and Gym together- and highlighted the best routes for us to take, the ones that will get us to our classes faster. She also pointed out where our lockers were located on the map before handing us a lock each with the matching combination. A purple paper was placed in both of our hands with the instruction to get it signed by each teacher and return it at the end of the school day.

"I hope you enjoy Forks," she smiled brightly.

I tried matching her smile, but I'm sure it looked more like a grimace. I took a deep breath before following Bella back out of the office. Students were starting to arrive when Bella and I made our way to the truck. I quickly followed the traffic towards the other side of the school, and parked in a spot closest to the entrance- hopefully we can sneak by the annoying stares and over-friendly students.

Fat chance.

"Ready?" The simple question snapped Bella out of her thoughts.

She sighed before nodding her head, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"That's the spirit."

We both jumped out of the truck, Bella slipping the hood over her head to limit the stares, but the unfamiliar truck in the parking lot already caught the attention of many students. I just kept my gaze straight, focusing on getting to my first class; English.

Building three was easy to find, especially when you followed the steady walking crowd. I shuffled into the classroom after two girls, who immediately made their way to their seats. I lead Bella to the front desk with a nameplate saying Mr. Mason. He was a tall, balding man, who gawked at Bella and I when he read our names, once we handed him our purple slip. Bella blushed as red as a tomato, but I just kept my gaze on Mr. Mason. Luckily, he sat Bella and I next to each other in an empty desk in the back of the room, without having to introduce ourselves; I won't get too used to that blessing.

The class ended soon enough which was a good, and bad thing.

A slender boy with slight skin problems and black hair leaned closer to Bella and I. "You're Isabella and Evangeline Swan, aren't you?"

"Bella," she corrected the same time I said, "Evan, or Eve." Students that could actually hear our conversation turned to look at us, curious to know the two new girls.

"Where's your next class?" he asked, excitedly.

Bella checked her schedule while I answered, already knowing where I was going, "History with Peters, building four."

"Government, with Jefferson, in building six," Bella finally answered.

"I have Peters, too," the kid answered with a over-excited smile. "I can lead you there." He turned back to Bella, "I can show you were building six is, if you want. I'm Eric Yorkie."

Bella shook her head, making me narrow my eyes at her. "I'll be okay with finding it, thank you."

"Okay," he nodded. "Let's go, Eve." I glared at Bella as Eric pulled me in the opposite direction. She just laughed back at me.

Stares were following us down the hallway and I felt myself getting anxious; I did not do good with attention.

"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" Eric asked, making me look over at him.

"Very."

"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"

"Not at all," I shook my head. "Three or four times a year, maybe."

"Wow, what must that be like?" he wondered out loud.

"It's very dry," I answered honestly. "I love the rain."

"Well, you moved to the right town."

I nodded slowly, blocking out Eric's constant chatter to try and focus were we were headed, so I hopefully wouldn't have to rely on Eric's help for much longer. We stopped at a plain tan door, Eric opening the door and waved his hand, letting me walk in first. I did so, even though I wished he walked in first.

Eric immediately walked to his seat as I walked towards the table in the front. Just like with Mr. Mason's desk, Mr. Peter's desk had a nameplate at the front of his desk. Mr. Peter's was a short male with glasses resting on top of his nose.

"You must be Isabella Swan," he assumed with a slight smile.

"Evangeline, actually," I corrected. It wasn't uncommon for people to switch Bella and I up, even though we were fraternal twins. "But please call me Eve."

"Eve," he nodded. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

It went the same way for the rest of my morning classes. The teachers would kindly ask me to introduce myself in front of the class. It wasn't as bad as I thought; a handful of people shared at least three of my classes with me, so they all heard it before. They soon got tired of hearing the same answer, so they got bored with the new girl; which I couldn't be more thankful for.

During Spanish, a short brunette introduce herself as Jessica Stanley. She kept smiling at Bella and I, like we were the best of friends. She insisted that we sit with her at lunch, and even though I would rather eat alone than be asked another question, Bella and I agreed with less enthusiastic tones.

The three of us sat down at the end of a full table. There were several faces that I recognized through my classes, and some that were new. Jessica introduced us to every single one of them, but for the life of me, I couldn't remember half of their names. I only remembered the names that I could match with their face. Of course, there was Eric, sitting on the other side of the table. Angela Webber was a heart-faced girl with small glasses rest of her nose. She was pretty quiet, but I knew she was probably the sweetest out of the whole gang. Michael Newton was a boyish blonde that girls back in Arizona would eat up with his, society considered, good looks. He was loud with his jokes, and he made sure everyone laughed, smiling proudly when they did.

I started toning out the routy table as I decided to gaze around the cafeteria. I found my eyes landing on specific table in the corner, practically on the other side of the room from where I was sitting. They weren't talking, or doing anything spectacular. They weren't eating; their untouched food sitting in front of them on the circle table. They weren't curiously trying to look at the newcomers- meaning Bella and I. But it was none of those reasons that I found myself unable to look away from their table.

They didn't look anything alike, but you can tell they had some similarities; their beautiful pale skin, and their radiating atmosphere. There were four boys and two girls. Out of the four boys, one was tall, leaner than other three, but muscular all the same, with honey blonde hair. The second was lanky, less bulky, with untidy bronze-colored hair. The third boy had long untidy black hair, a chiseled face with a clef in his chin, slight fuzz on his face. He looked as tall as the second boy with the same muscles as the first. The last one caught my eye with his strong demeanor, and large muscles. His face was man-ish with dark, curly hair on top of his head.

The girls were opposites, especially opposite from the male. They both were dainty with girlish features. The taller of the two was the model-type; long blonde hair that curled perfectly in waves, long figure with long legs to match. The short girl was pixielike, thinner than the blonde, with small features. Her hair was cut short in a pixie-cut and black.  
They were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. Their faces were never what you'd expect to see except on the front page of a magazine. It was almost hard to decipher who was more beautiful- maybe the burly male, or the perfect blonde.

"Who are they?" I asked, looking away from their table to Jessica, who looked to be expecting my question. Bella turned to jump into the conversation- perhaps she'd been staring, too.

Suddenly, the boyish bronzed-haired boy looked up from the table and stared over at Jessica's direction for a fraction, before looking at Bella. He looked away quickly, before the three of us could, even though we all adverted our gazes quickly.

Jessica giggled in embarrassment, looking back at the table. "That's Edward, Emmett, and Benjamin Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one that left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife," she said under her breath.

I quickly looked back at the table to see that the pixielike Cullen was gone from the table; when had that happened?

"They are... very nice-looking," Bella muttered.

"Yes!" Jessica giggled again in agreement. "They're all together though- Benjamin and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together." Her voice sounded like it was the weirdest thing in the world, and though, it was a little strange, they weren't actually related in anyway.

"They don't look related..." I muttered under my breath but Jessica still heard, loud and clear.

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins- like you two," she paused to giggle, like she made a funny joke. "They're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children," Bella commented.

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

By the way that Jessica was talking, I could tell that she was jealous; of what exactly, I couldn't pin-point. I can only guess that it was due to their inhuman beauty.

"They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska," Jessica answered a question that Bella asked, I didn't get to hear the question since I was zoning out.

Well, at least we weren't the only new ones in Forks- even though, you can hardly call the Cullen's new since they've been here for two years.

I lifted my eyes again towards the table and immediately made eye contact with the brawny one. He held mild curiosity in his eyes, but he turned his head once the blonde-Rosalie- started speaking to him. They looked to be having some sort of argument, so I turned my head to give them some privacy.

"So, what guy is which?" I asked, looking back to Jessica.

She leaned forward towards us with her finger pointing at each guy, "The blond is Jasper Hale, like you know, he's with Alice. The one with long black hair is Benjamin, he's with Rosalie. The brawny Greek God is Emmett Cullen; the last one is Edward. Both Emmett and Edward are single. They're both gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time," She shook her head. "Neither one of them date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for them," she sniffed.

I bit my lip to hold back my smile as I thought about how many times she probably got rejected. I turned my head as the smile tightened my cheeks to see that Emmett had a dimple showing in his cheek, almost like a half-smile.

We all split up after lunch; Bella, Angela, and Mike went to Biology II, while Jessica and I went to Calculus- a class which mostly seniors, Jessica had informed me. That didn't bother me much, though. Jessica and I entered the classroom, halfway full of students, and she immediately sat down on her own table. The table sat two different people; Calculus partners.

I walked up to the teacher, Mrs. Walter, before handing her my slip. She grabbed it out of my hand and signed it quickly, "You may take your seat next to Mr. Cullen." She pointed over my shoulder, and I felt my heart stutter as I looked over my shoulder to see the burly Cullen sitting by himself while the rest of the students filled in their rightful seats.

I gripped my purple paper back in my hand nervously, before straightening my shoulders and making my way towards Emmett Cullen. I looked at Jessica in the corner of my eye to see her staring at me with jealous eyes, but a tight lipped smile on her face; trying to force her friendliness. I carefully sat down in the empty seat before getting out a fresh notebook to write down the notes on the board; they seem to be going over what I went over last month in my school, so I wasn't too worried about catching up.

I tried not to glance at Emmett, but my curiosity got the best of me. I looked at him from the corner of my eye to see him staring at the side of my face. I couldn't tell if it was curiosity or disgust; his eyes were murky brown and narrowed, looking at me with a sour expression.

"Hi," I greeted stupidly, mentally slapping myself before turning back towards the front of the classroom.

I could still feel his eyes on the side of my head, but I didn't dare look over to him; I didn't dare open my mouth again, afraid that something else that came out of my mouth sounded stupid. I sniffed my hair to make sure that it didn't smell like anything bad- it just smelled like my coconut shampoo. I definitely remember putting deodorant on _twice_ this morning. It's not like he was staring at me in disgust, but the way his nose was crinkling made me believe that something didn't smell right. I moved my hair to my right shoulder, trying to block the fact that Emmett's gaze wasn't lightening up. I hoped that the length of my hair would be able to hide his frame, but it did nothing to help. I could still see his long arms folded on the table in front of him, flexing every breath that he took.

This class seemed to drag on a lot longer than the rest of them; probably because of the brawny mass burning a hole in the side of my head. I couldn't say that it was awkward, just uncomfortable, uninviting, even.

Finally, his eyes left me and the class bell rang loudly, making me jump out of my seat. I barely worried about my books not being in my backpack before I ran out of the classroom, holding my books tightly against my chest.

I should have been paying attention to where I was going, because right when I turned my head to look backwards, I felt my shoulder slam against somebody else's. A gasp left my lips as my books fell out of my arms and onto the hallway floor. I cursed before bending down and picking up my respecful books. Another hand was grabbing different books that were on the floor, but it was only once I got a hold of my books, that I looked up to see who I slammed in to.

Dark skin, and short hair; I recognized him as someone that was sitting at our lunch table, but I couldn't place a name to his face.

"Evangeline Swan, right?" he asked, holding out a hand as he stood up from our crouched position. I grabbed his hand lightly, as he helped me up from the floor.

I nodded my head, "Just call me Evan, or Eve."

"I'm Tyler Crowley."

"Hi, Tyler."

"Do you need any help finding your next class?" he asked. I couldn't help but think of Eric when he asked, and I definitely didn't need another helper.

"I'm heading towards the gym, actually. I can find it." I shrugged off his help. "Sorry, for bumping into you."

"It's no problem," he smiled. "See you around."

I waved before turning back around and finding my way towards the gym.

I walked into the gym, easily spotting Bella, standing with the other girls, getting ready to play volleyball. I gave her a small wave before handing Coach Clapp my purple slip. He signed it with a roll of his eyes, before giving me a pair of blue gym shorts and a white t-shirt. I followed a couple girls into the dressing room before changing into the gym-wear.

Four volleyball games were being play simultaneously. Luckily, I was on Bella's team, so every time that the ball moved towards her, I quickly jumped in. She gave me thankful looks each time, knowing that if I didn't, someone would have walked out with an injury.

I mentally cheered as the final bell rang.

I made sure that I had my purple slip, and all of my books and homework, before following Bella to the Front Office.

I slammed into Bella's back as she suddenly stopped short in the doorway, I opened my mouth to question her about it, but I looked at her shocked face and momentarily closed my mouth. I looked at what she was staring at to see Edward Cullen leaning over the desk, talking to Mrs. Cope. Bella shrugged off her discomfort before leaning against the wall, to wait for our turn. A sign escaped my lips before I followed her movements.

"There must be some other class available for sixth period," he whispered under his breath. Bella shifted in her stance, while I was confused on both of their actions.

The door opened again, letting the wind from outside blow around the room. I quickly placed my hair over my shoulder to try and keep it from flying around. The papers on each of the desks rustled as the teenage girl, who walked in, placed a note in the wire basket before leaving. Edward turned with a glare settled on his face as he looked directly at Bella. He didn't even spare me a glance before turning back towards Mrs. Cope.

"Never mind, then," he said in a strained voice; even though, it was raspy, it was still velvety. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." And then he turned on is heel before leaving the office. I felt the shock on my face as I let out a humorless laugh; what is up with the Cullen boys?

"How did you first day go, dears?" Mrs. Cope asked with a soft voice.

"Fine," Bella and I lied at the same time; though, neither one of us knew that the other was lying.

* * *

 **Thank you to people who are already following this story, I hope this first chapter is as good as you all hope it to be. Also I want to make a big thank you to tabby1216 for being my first review.**

 **Let me know what you think about this chapter, and let me know if you have any questions. As always, with love- Cheyenne**


	3. Open Book

**BEFORE WE START, I HAVE TO ASK YOU ALL TO LISTEN TO _I SEE FIRE_ BY ED SHEERAN WHEN YOU READ THE PART EMMETT AND EVA START TALKING. I AM 100% CERTAIN THAT THIS WILL END UP BEING ONE THEIR SONGS, SO CHECK IT OUT AND LET ME KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT IT. THANK YOU. **

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorited, and followed my last chapter! I hope this next one is as good as the last.**

 **I don't own anything but my OC Evangeline.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Open Book**

The following day was...better.

I knew what to expect from the day; quiet breakfast with Dad and Bella, equally as quiet car ride, and loud friends at school. Mike and Eric walked us to each of our classes- Mike with Bella, and Eric with me. Students seemed to be getting over the fact that Bella and I were new, since I didn't receive many stares throughout the day. We made our spot in the overly crowded table with the same group from yesterday. Somehow, we managed to squeeze two more seats at the end of the table.

I jumped when I felt an arm slip around my shoulders. "Hey." I looked up to my right to see Tyler sitting next to me with a smirk on his face.

"Tyler, you met my home-girl, Evan?" Eric asked, dropping his conversation with Mike and some other boy, who's name I couldn't place.

" _Your_ home-girl?" Tyler asked with a laugh. I awkwardly slipped back out of his arm reach while the boys continued their fight.

"Tyler, lay off." Jessica rolled her eyes. "She's clearly not interested."

"Relax, Jess," he shook his head. "I'm just playing."

"Not that this isn't fun," I interrupted as I grabbed hold of my tray. I scooted my chair out from the table, "But I'm gonna start heading to Calculus. Jessica?"

She smiled brightly before quickly following my lead.

All morning, I've been trying to mentally prepare myself for Calculus. I tried not to let Emmett Cullen bother me too much, but his constant staring from the day before stuck in my head all night.

Bella confessed last night about what was bothering her with Edward Cullen; said that he was glaring at her like she was repulsive. I mentioned that his brother just stared at me like I was an alien, not even trying to act like he was paying attention to anything else. "I rather have him look at me like an alien than like I repulsed him," Bella had said with a shake of her head. I couldn't help but agree that my situation was a little bit better than hers.

Jessica and I got to Calculus before most students, only a select few were sitting down waiting for the start of class. She immediately skipped over to her table and started talking to a strawberry-blonde haired girl with murky green eyes. I averted my gaze before sitting down in my seat uncomfortably. I opened my notebook and tried focusing on writing down whatever notes were already on the board.

I waited for Emmett Cullen to show up, but even after the late bell rang, he didn't show. I was almost relieved that I have the table to myself, and I wouldn't have to worry about the burly boy beside me. I listened to Mrs. Walter teach the lesson with no problems; no distractions. It wasn't until the class bell rang that my thoughts resumed focusing back on the missing Cullen. I tried not to believe that he was absent because of me- mostly because I did nothing to bother him, at least that I was aware of.

Volleyball was less hectic than it was yesterday. Most of the girls were standing around talking, ignoring Coach Clapp's instructions to play.

"Edward wasn't there," Bella mentioned, avoiding a falling ball, but in doing so, she bumped shoulders with a small teenage girl. She mumbled an apology before standing beside me again.

"Emmett wasn't either," I answered back. I bit my lip in consideration before shrugging my shoulders. "Maybe they both had something to do," I tried reasoning. Bella accepted my answer, though she didn't really believe it herself.

After school, Bella and I needed to go shopping for groceries, since the night before Dad admitted to not being able to cook anything except eggs and bacon. He reluctantly handed over the keys to the banquet hall; showing that we had no food in the house. "We're going to go grocery shopping tomorrow," Bella muttered looking at the empty cabinet. We grabbed money from the jar labeled FOOD MONEY and made a quick list of what we needed.

Bella paused in reversing to look out the rear view mirror. I tried to find what she was looking at before I realized that she was looking at the Cullens and the Hale twins. I quickly averted my gaze when I met eye contact with Alice Cullen.

"Come on, Bella," I mumbled, snapping her out of her mind. She nodded her head slowly before backing out of the parking spot we were in. I tried not to notice the fact that they were staring at our noisy truck as we passed by them, but I could feel their glares, making the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

The Thiftway was our local grocery store- one of our _only_ grocery stores. It wasn't far from the school, only a couple of streets away, meaning that it only took us 10 minutes to get to our destination. Bella took over most of the shopping as I just followed her around, taking in my surroundings- she mostly did the shopping back home, so she was used to no help. Considering that we were in a small town, the supermarket was big. It was spacious, and had everything from food, to tourist clothing with FORKS, WASHINGTON on the front. We stayed over near the food, so I wasn't able to see what the other side of the store looked like.

I helped unload the groceries from the truck, trying to shield myself from the light rain with the bags. Even though Bella didn't appreciate the rain, she laughed at my antics.

"It's useless," she laughed, stepping into the house after me.

"Can't hurt to try," I shrugged.

We stuffed the food into the cabinets, mostly wherever they would fit. While Bella started on dinner, I grabbed our shared laptop from upstairs and signed onto my mail. I haven't been able to check it since I left Phoenix. I wasn't really expecting much, but I did receive three messages from Mom.

"We got mail," I called out to Bella from the living room. I heard her grunt in response before I opened the first one.

"Eva," my mom started...

 _You and your sister write me as soon as you get in. Tell me how your night was. Is it raining? I miss you  
both already._ _I have almost finished packing for Florida, but I can't find my phone charger. I know, I know-  
again. You wouldn't happen to know where I put it, __would you? Phil sends his love. Mom._

I moved onto the next one that was sent eight hours afterwards.

"Eva," she wrote...

 _I haven't heard from either you or Bella, yet. Why haven't you called or e-mailed me back? What are you  
_ _waiting for? Mom._

The last one was from 8:23, this morning.

 _Evangeline, if I don't hear from you or Isabella by 5:30 p.m. tonight, I'm calling Charlie. Stop making me worry!_

"Bella, e-mail mom before 5:30," I called out before typing a response to my mom.

 _Mom,  
_ _Calm down, I'm writing now. Bella is making dinner, I told her to e-mail you when she was done. Please  
_ _don't do anything rash._

I sent that before I started writing another.

 _Mom,  
_ _Everything is going great here. Yes, it is raining- this town has 5 layers of rain, but you know how much I love  
_ _the rain. Bella, on the other hand... School is going okay. Most of the lessons right now are all repeats from when  
_ _I was in school in Phoenix. The kids are nice, Bella and I made some friends that we sit by at lunch. They are all  
_ _very welcoming...  
_ _You broke your last phone charger, I told you to buy another one before I left, remember?  
_ _Dad says hi. He bought Bella and I a truck that we share. Bella wouldn't admit it, but I think she loves the old  
_ _thing_ _more than I do. He bought it from Billy Black- you remember him, don't you? He lives down at the reservation,  
_ _La Push.  
_ _I miss you, too. I miss your...interesting cooking, mom. Though, now Bella and I have Dad's interesting cooking  
_ _to watch out for. I don't know how you two made food, before.  
_ _I'll e-mail you soon, but I'm not going to check it every five minutes, mom. So please, relax, okay? I love you.  
_ _Send Phil love back.  
_ _Eva._

I clicked send before placing the laptop on the table. I contemplated starting on my homework, but I knew that I only had to read _Wuthering Heights-_ Bella's favorite novel- since we are studying it in English. I wasn't too worried about those tests; Bella made sure that I knew everything about the book, front to back. I didn't even have to read the book to know it.

Bella grabbed the laptop before looking at her own messages, I was sure that they looked exactly like mine; worried and frantic.

The front door opened a little while later, signaling that Dad was home. Bella had left the living room to retreat upstairs, saying that she was going to read. I kept an eye on dinner, making sure that nothing burnt. I heard loud footsteps coming from the stairs before Bella ran into the kitchen, apparently forgetting about dinner altogether. I laughed as Dad walked into the living room with a questioning expression.

"Hey, Dad, welcome home," I greeted.

"Thanks." He hung up his gun, took off his belt, and slipped out of his work boots. "What's for dinner?" he asked warily. He was probably remembering how our mom's cooking was always experimental. It was surprising that he remembered that.

"Steak and potatoes," I answered, standing up from the couch to enter the kitchen. Before I left the den, Dad's face changed from wary to relief.

I helped set the table while Bella finished making dinner. By the time that I set the last knife on the table, Bella called Dad into the kitchen.

"Smells good, girls," he commented as he sat down in his usual chair.

"Thanks," we answered at the same time.

Dinner was silent for the most part, each of us enjoying Bella's cooking. It wasn't until Dad spoke up that the silence was broken.

"So, how did you like school? Have you made any friends?" he asked as he started taking seconds.

"Everyone's been welcoming," I answered with a slight nod of my head. Dad's eyebrows raised in suspicion as he heard my answer; it wasn't good, but it wasn't bad either.

"There's this girl, Jessica, in a few of our classes," Bella explained more, trying not to let him worry too much. "We sit with her and her friends at lunch. And there's this boy, Mike, who's very friendly." _Too friendly._

"That must be Mike Newton. Nice kid- nice family. His dad owns the sporting goods store just outside of town. He makes a good living off all the backpackers who come through here."

"You know the Cullen family?" I blurted without thinking. Even though I've kept my mind occupied with other things, Emmett and Edward's weird actions still ran through my mind every once and a while.

"Dr. Cullen's family? Sure," he nodded. "Dr. Cullen's a great man."

"They...the kids...are a little different," Bella stuttered.

"They don't seem like they're fitting in well at school," I continued.

Dad surprised us bother when he suddenly looked angry.

"People in this town," he muttered. "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here," he continued, his voice becoming louder. "We're lucky to have him- lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well behaved and polite. I have my doubts, when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them. But they're all very mature- I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them. That's more than I can say for the children of some folks who lived in this town for generations. And they stick together the way a family should- camping trips every other weekend... Just because they're newcomers, people have to talk."

I was speechless after his rant. I don't think I've ever heard Dad talk to passionately about something before.

"They seem nice enough to me," Bella backpedaled. "I just noticed that they kept to themselves."

"They're all very attractive," I added with a small laugh.

"You should see the doctor," Dad said, laughing as well. "It's a good thing he's happily married. A lot of the nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating one their work with him around."

We fell back into a comfortable silence after that. I agreed to cleaning up the kitchen since Bella made dinner, so when Dad and Bella went off to do their own things I cleaned the kitchen. It didn't take me long to finish the dishes and clean the counters. When I was finished, I gruffly muttered a quick goodnight to Dad before making my way into my own room. I didn't hear any movement from Bella's room making me think that she already fell asleep.

It was quiet for once; no rain falling down onto the roof, or the wind blowing against our windows. I yawned realizing how tired I actually felt before changing into a quick night outfit. I barely felt my head hit the pillow before I was asleep.

The rest of the week was peaceful. Everything seemed to settle down after the first couple of days. Everyone went back to their old routine for school, much like Bella and I did. We always had a quiet morning, before returning to a loud school with excited friends, only to get back home to stay by ourselves.

Emmett and Edward Cullen did not return to school.

My nails were bitten down from anxiety as I waited for his return every morning. But he never came back. It was now Friday, and I was starting to get used to the fact that the Cullens have yet come back. I didn't even glance up from our table's conversation to look at the corner table. I laughed along with Angela as the boys raved about the reservation's beach; apparently we needed to take a trip up there as a group, since the weather was starting to get better.

It wasn't until I felt Bella nudge my shoulder did I looked up from our animated table. She subtly nodded her head in the Cullens general direction, making me gaze as well. I felt my heart jump as I gazed as the familiar burly man. His hair was still has curly as I remember, his t-shirt stressed over his muscles. I immediately looked away with a shrug towards Bella. I would not let some strange boy make me feel this way. There were plenty of good looking boys back home that I had ignored.

 _But none made your heart race._

I quickly shoved my thoughts back before joining into the table's conversation. I happily agreed to taking a trip down to the beach, since I hadn't been since two summers ago.

I was again broken away from the conversation when Jessica giggled, "Emmett Cullen's looking at you."

I didn't glance over at the table, no matter how much my mind wanted me to. I raised my eyes to look at Jessica with a grin, "And?" She dropped the conversation with another giggle.

Now that I knew Emmett Cullen was back, it was beginning to become more nerve-wrecking as I followed Jessica to Calculus. She talked animatedly about the upcoming trip to La Push, while hoping that she could somehow get Mike's attention. This was a regular conversation between the two of us. She asked for my advice about how she could get Mike's attention off Bella and somehow go out with him. I could tell that she was legitimate about liking him, so I didn't mind helping her much. Also, I knew that Bella would be glad that Mike's attention was off her.

I felt a stutter in my step as we finally made it to Calculus. I tried keep my gaze away from the mysterious man sitting in the seat connected to my table. I rolled my shoulders before following Jessica towards the back. She stopped at her seat, giggling at me, but I just kept my head up and walked to my seat.

I had planned to ignore Emmett Cullen for the rest of the school year. I had planned to be polite to him, if need be, but I wouldn't talk to him, or ask him what his problem was. I figured out that in the end, I didn't really want to know. But my plans never go according to plan.

I felt my heart skip a beat as I heard a simple word fall out of my neighbor's mouth. "Hello." I cautiously looked up, craning my neck to look at his face fully, because even though we were sitting, he still had about a foot on my height.

His face structure was even more... _perfect_ up close. It was almost unfair how beautiful this boy was sculptured. His lips were naturally tilted up in a smirk, looking plump and soft against his strong persona. His nose sat straight on his face, perfectly angled; not too big, not too small. His cheekbones easily melted into his face, leading down to his strong jawbone. His eyes were what caught my attention most. His eyes were naturally narrowed in mirth, with dark lashes lining both upper and lower lid. But that wasn't what made me attracted to his eyes. They were a light butterscotch color, with dark purple bags resting under his eyes, making the light color stand out beautifully.

I felt my mouth go slack before quickly recovering, hoping that he didn't notice- though, the smirk resting on his face told me otherwise.

"Hello," I mumbled back, almost cursing myself in my head. I turned back towards the front of the classroom as Mrs. Walter's called for attention.

I thought that the small greeting would be the end of our _conversation_ \- and I say that lightly since it _was_ only a greeting. But again, I was struck wrong.

"Your name is Evangeline Swan, am I correct?" he asked, gaining back my attention.

I've hated my name ever since I was a little girl, and kids my age couldn't pronounce it correctly. I despised it because it was a mouthful, because it seemed to old fashioned for the 21st century. But once the name effortlessly left Emmett's mouth, I didn't cringe. I didn't immediately want to correct him. The way it slipped out of his mouth made my heart race again, but I stubbornly corrected him anyways.

"I prefer Eva, or Evan," I corrected, biting my lip afterwards.

"Of course," he smiled down at me. "I'm Emmett Cullen." He paused before continuing, "I wanted to properly introduce myself after my unforgivable meeting with you on Monday. I do apologize for seeming rude towards you."

"It was slightly barbaric," I muttered quietly, hoping that Mrs. Walter wouldn't bust us for talking. When I realized we weren't the only table talking, I relaxed slightly.

I practically felt my heart stop in my chest when I heard Emmett's laugh. It was very low, almost a grumble, residing inside his muscular chest cavity.

"Again, my apologies," he chuckled, "Eva."

I tried focusing on the notes that Mrs. Walter was writing on the board, but with the now friendly Cullen sitting beside me, I couldn't help the questions, that I tried blocking, from coming back. "You were gone." I stated writing down the example from the board. I didn't look up at Emmett, knowing that he heard me, since he looked back down at me after I spoke.

"Yes," he validated. "I had some family issues I needed to take care of. Edward and I were sent to Alaska for my father."

"And Edward," I started, "is he back, too?"

"No."

It was that simple answer that I knew would get Bella through the rest of the day. Edward hadn't returned with Emmett, but if they left together, why wouldn't they come back together?

"You moved from Arizona, correct?" Apparently, with me asking a question, Emmett thought it was okay to ask on of his own.

I humored him, though. It was only fair since I've been asked this question more than five times a day during the week. "Yes," I nodded. "Phoenix, to be exact."

"How are you liking the weather change?" I glanced up at him from my notebook to see that he generally looked curious about my answers.

I bit my lip before answering, "I've always preferred rain over sun, so I'm managing okay. My sister, Bella, is the one that's having trouble adapting."

"Okay, class," Mrs. Walter broke us out of our conversations. "The rest of the class period I'll give you to start on your homework. It's on the board. You may begin."

I opened my book to the page that was written on the board before writing down the first question.

"Your sister," Emmett began. "Are you close?" I paused at the suddenly personal question while Emmett backpedaled. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer if you don't wish to."

I shook my head as I suddenly got the need to reassure him, "No, that's okay. I just wasn't prepared for the question." It wasn't a total lie. "Bella and I are twins; fraternal twins. We've been very close every since we were little. We've been each other's clutch for so long." He nodded his head, but before he could ask another question, I threw one back at him. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you and your siblings close?"

He thought about his answer for a little bit, my homework completely forgotten as I continued our conversation. "I can relate to what you said about Bella being your clutch, since my family has been that for me for quite a while."

"You and your siblings are adopted, right?" I asked curiously.

"Correct," he admitted. "I could never thank Carlisle and Esme enough for taking me in."

I smiled softly at him as the bell for the end of class rang. I packed up my things quickly, ready to disappear from the classroom when Emmett's voice stunned my heart again, "See you Monday, Eva," he smiled down at me from his giant height before walking away.

I combed my hair through my hair before following the rest of the students out of the classroom.

The weekend came and went, nothing too exciting happened. Bella was surprised to hear of Emmett and I's normal conversation, before wondering out loud when Edward was going to show his face. I just shrugged at her rhetorical question. I reorganized my room out of boredom, moving my bed closer to my window so I could look outside when I couldn't sleep. I helped Bella clean up the house; I attacked the living room while she attacked the kitchen. But that only sufficed my boredom for a couple of hours. I even picked out my outfit for Monday, Sunday night, just to try to pass by the time.

Monday morning, I quickly changed in my creme colored shirt; it has different colored Aztec print on the top. It was a flowy shirt, that I paired with my black jeggings and black ankle booties that had buckles as design.

Once at school, everyone greeted Bella and I as we climbed out of our truck. I smiled back at them in greeting, accepting Jessica and Angela's compliments to my outfit of choice. The day, itself, went by relatively smooth, nothing too out of place, or out of routine. The only exciting thing that has happened so far was that it started snowing after English class.

I smiled at the white flakes, while I saw Bella's face scowl.

"Wow," Mike said, coming next to Bella and I. "It's snowing."

"Ew," Bella mumbled while I laughed. Mike looked over at us surprised.

"Don't you like snow?" he asked Bella, since I was smiling at the growing pile of snow on the ground.

"No. That means it's too cold for rain." Again, I laughed at Bella's expense, to which her scowl deepened. "Besides, I thought it was supposed to come down in flakes- you know, each one unique and all that. These just look like the ends of Q-tips."

"Haven't you ever seen snow fall before?" he asked, still in his shocked state.

"Sure I have," Bella nodded.

"Yeah, on TV." I snorted. Every time it snowed in Forks, Bella was never here to see it. She was always down in Phoenix, soaking up the sun while I enjoyed the fluffy flakes.

Soon enough, the first snowball was thrown, right in the back of Mike's unsuspecting head. We all turned to see where it came from. Eric was turned the opposite direction, walking away from us, and away from our next class. Mike started rolling up a nice snowball, and I excited joined, quickly grabbing some fluff before squeezing it into a ball.

"I'll see you both at lunch, okay?" Bella started walking backwards as she spoke. "Once people start throwing wet stuff, I go inside." We both nodded, not entirely paying attention while we aimed our returned fire.

I shook out my wet hair as I stepped into the lunchroom. Ever since Mike, Eric, and I started our little snowball fight, many others decided to join in. It was becoming an ongoing game, where if you saw the person during passing, you were to throw the snowball at them. I was hit too many times to count, but they blamed it on the fact that I was from Arizona. I let them used that as my excuse, so I could plummet them with snowballs when their backs were turned.

An arm around my shoulder brought me back to the present. I looked up at Mike, with wet flakes dripping from his, now, spiky hair. "After school, we're gonna have a big snowball fight, you in?" He grinned bright, making me laugh.

"Only if I'm on the winning team," I joked while we caught up to Bella and Jessica.

Bella froze when Mike and I reached them in line. I looked to see if I can find what she was looking at, but with one glance around the cafeteria, I could only assume. There were now _six_ people sitting at the Cullens table.

"Hello? Bella? What do you want?" Jessica asked pulling on Bella's arm. I saw a flash of heat reach Bella's face before I bumped her shoulder with mine.

"What's with Bella?" Mike asked, looking at Jessica.

"Nothing," Bella finally answered, gripping onto my hand tightly. It was something that we picked up doing when we were scared. We would grab the other's hand and it would instantly calm us down, reminding us that we had each other, no matter what. "I'll just get a soda today."

"Aren't you hungry?" Jessica asked.

I quickly grabbed a pre-made salad and two sodas before checking out, handing Bella the ginger-ale to help her stomach. If she wasn't eat, she probably felt sick.

"Actually, I feel a little sick," Bella admitted, proving my assumptions correct.

I sat down next to Bella, trying to bring her into some conversations but she was far too into her head. A sigh left my lips as I turned to look at the Cullens. They were laughing and joking around, almost like my own table. All of the boys had their hair saturated with melting snow, falling onto the table in droplets. Alice and Rosalie quickly leaned away as Emmett and Benjamin shook their hair out, soaking the rest of the table.

"What are you two staring at?" Jessica asked, bringing me back to the table.

"I'm just excited to get back outside," I lied with a false smile on my face. It was plausible, the Cullen's table was close enough to the window where Jessica wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

"Edward and Emmett Cullen are staring at you two," she replied with a giggle, almost like she did on Friday last week. "Is there something going on between you and Emmett, Evan?"

I bit down the blush that wanted to reside on my face before shaking my head at Jessica, "No, we're just table neighbors." I shrugged her question off. She pursed her lips, realizing that she wasn't going to get a reaction out of me, before turning to Bella.

I glanced back at the Cullen table while Jessica and Bella talked quietly, to see that Edward and Emmett were indeed looking towards our direction. Neither one of them stopped staring after I looked up, though I ignored Edward's gaze as I locked eyes with Emmett. He smirked before wiggling his fingers at me in a wave. I snorted attractively before turning back towards the table, still feeling his gaze on my back, like the first day of school.

I didn't stop the small grunt as I looked at the rain washing away the snow; no after school snowball fight after all. Jessica giggled at my reaction before dragging me towards our after lunch class- Calculus.

It didn't surprise me as much as it did on Friday, when I saw Emmett already sitting down at our shared table. I tried not to make eye contact with him, though I could feel his gaze on me. I sat down quietly, pulling out my notebook and last night's homework.

"Hello," the same musical voice from yesterday greeted me, again. I looked up at Emmett's golden specs before offering him a one-sided grin.

"Hello."

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" he asked while glancing outside to see that most of the snow that had fallen down was gone with the pouring rain.

"Yeah," I laughed lightly, "I was actually looking forward to the snowball fight after school."

"So was everyone else in the school."

"Were you?"

Emmett's lips turned upwards in the corner in a side grin, "I was."

Just like yesterday, Mrs. Walter called order from the class, but no one really listened to her. They quieted down a smidgen, though.

"Why did you move away from Phoenix?" Emmett suddenly asked.

I was sure that my face showed my confusion well as I thought about his question. "Well, I've missed Forks, for starters, I guess." I bit my lip in thought. "But the actual push to move was that my mom got remarried."

"You don't like your step-dad?" He didn't ask like he was assuming, he was just curious.

"No," I shook my head. "Phil's great. He takes care of my mom- he's a little young, but he makes her happy."

"Then why the move?"

"Bella and I wanted to give them space. It was my idea to move in with our father until we graduated," I answered truthfully.

Emmett nodded.

"Why did your family move?" I asked. Like myself earlier, Emmett wasn't expecting the question, but he didn't look reluctant to answer.

"We needed a change," he answered, like it was some simple equation.

I bit the inside of my cheek but nodded my head, accepting his answer. Sometimes it was just that: _simple_.

That seemed to be the last of Emmett and I's conversation; with the occasional snide comment during class, mostly from Emmett. I controlled my laughter down to just smiles at what came out of his mouth. A couple of times, I was able to make him chuckle with the simple curse under my breath; apparently my whispering wasn't as good as I thought it was.

The bell rang for the end of class, again I hurriedly grabbed my things but before I was able to rush out of the room, Emmett's voice stopped me. "See you tomorrow, Evie."

"Evie?" I questioned out loud. Only my family called me Evie every once and a blue moon, I much preferred Eva, or Evan.

"Everyone calls you Eva, or Evan, I thought I'd call you something different," he smiled toothy at me, revealing a two rows of perfectly straight, white teeth. "See you."

Jessica latched onto my arm as she started demanding answers, but I just laughed her off, answering as much as I could.

Gym passed by, and before I knew it, Bella and I were racing with the other students to try and get into our rightful cars. I sighed as I turned on the heat to the truck, deciding to drive home today, instead of Bella. I glanced in my rear view mirror to see if anyone was behind me, but I made eye contact with Emmett Cullen instead. His usual mirth was shining brightly in his eyes, before he raised his hand in a similar wave like in the cafeteria; fingers waving excitedly. I dropped the contact as I felt the corners of my lips turn up in a smile before pulling out quickly.

"Shit," I cursed slamming down on the breaks. Bella clenched the door handle as the Toyota Corolla continued on it's way, unbeknownst that I almost made scrap metal out of their newer car. I carefully looked both directions before reversing again, trying to ignore the booming laugh coming from the silver Volvo that I knew belonged to the Cullens.


End file.
